


Original Primes & Verse Canon

by Lady_Anput



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Verse Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anput/pseuds/Lady_Anput
Summary: Inside is information on how the Original Primes are portrayed as well as brief synopsis' of any verses I may decide to write in. Constantly being added to, more for my benefit than anything, but could be useful to understand.Warning; All Work is based off Alternate Universes I will be writing in, canon is the last thing you'll find here, just as a warning.





	Original Primes & Verse Canon

As with any given verse for Transformers, the Original Thirteen are always going to be a topic of debate. I will admit, for the sake of my canon/ideas (All of which my writing stems from) branches off from my own take on the Thirteen Primes. The Primes will persist through all Verses/AUs I will write in. This submission is serving as a place to explain all of my Verses’ and my outlook on the Primes instead of having to write it out _every_ time in canon. There will also be explanations (chapters) for each of the Verses’, with more to be added if I ever decide to branch out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

#  The Original Thirteen

##### Prima

> Prima was the first sparked of Primus; and the first Matrix Bearer. While Cybertron was being created, he held the Matrix more oft than the others to keep it from corruption. Noted as being closest to Primus, and therefore incorruptible from Unicron’s advances. Favored what would become known as the city of Iacon and oversaw it's creation first hand; was the pushing force that made it the 'capital' of Cybertron, in Prima's honor.

##### Vector Prime

> Guardian of Space and Time. While he opted to stay out of the way and observe his siblings from a distance, he did intervene if it was absolutely necessary. Choosing to isolate himself from even Cybertronian culture, once his siblings had fallen to chaos and ruin, he kept to the past, guarding time as needed, but choosing to remember his siblings as they had been, not what they’d become. Did not have a patron city, though he did frequent all of his siblings' favorites to see them for himself, and was found in Iacon & Kaon more often than not.

##### Megatronus Prime

> Later known as _‘The Fallen’_ , was a guardian of entropy. Due to interference by Unicron’s high priestess, he was coerced into corruption and betrayal. His betrayal was the tipping point for the Original Thirteen and caused the first schism among the siblings. Was responsible for the murder of two of his siblings before following Unicron into the Pits and joining his reign there. Favored the area that would come to be known as Altihex, and it's part of the reason most swear the land is cursed, doomed to fail just as its patron did as a Prime. 

##### Alpha Trion

> The Prime entrusted with the Quill; responsible for recording all of the past, present, and future of Cybertron. Became known as the Record Keeper of the Primes, and was in close relations with the Seer Prime, Tryarch, to work on chronicling Cybertron’s futures. When Optimus Prime was murdered and reborn as Orion Pax, raised Orion with Tryarch in secret, hoping to keep him from Unicron’s attentions until the time was right. Opted against assisting in the construction of any of the cities, far too busy in his own task, and was given the Hall of Records in Iacon from Prima, a home for all his tomes and recordings to go.

##### Micronus Prime

> Served as a conscience for all of the Primes, the voice of reason, and was the first Mini-Con. Assisted where he could to help set up the cities of Cybertron; thinking ahead for expansion when helping set up initial borders and placement for the cities. Wanted every city to be equal in splendor and grandeur no matter which sibling had helped create it, or what became of it. Took a personal delight in Praxus, allowing it to be a shining gem on Cybertron with its vast crystal gardens.

##### Tryarch

> Created by Primus to serve as a Prime alongside Alpha Trion, acting as a seer. Was gifted with Foresight to see the future and prophecies of Cybertron. Wound up fleeing with Alpha Trion after Megatronus’ fall, and carried Optimus’ spark until it was ready to be resparked and his time as Orion Pax would begin.

##### Solus Prime

> First female Transformer, and held possession of the Forge. Most weapons the Primes held were gifts from their sister, since she was a master artificer. Due to her close relations with her sister, created the Seekers in Xanthus’ image, and helped create Vos so they had a haven befitting their splendor, away from prying eyes, something special only the Seekers would have. Was killed by Liege Maximo shortly before the complete downfall of the Thirteen.

##### Liege Maximo

> A manipulator at Spark, was the true reason of the downfall of the Thirteen after Megatronus’ fall. Very persuasive and charismatic, eventually was taken under Unicron’s power with Megatronus in an attempt to be able to further spread the corruption. Spearheaded the development of Tarn to set it up as a base of military strength for the planet - on the off chance it was needed - and once the Downfall of the Thirteen occurred, Tarn was placed in the hands of Shockwave, a trusted official placed there by the Primes themselves before they scattered.

##### Quintus Prime

> Known to be a daydreamer and perfectionist, Quintus became a scientist and the father of the Crystal City, before his descent into madness after the downfall. Originally had possession of the Emberstone, and could create life; he created the Quintessons, who played a part in creating the first Non-Primed Transformers, falsely placing a hierarchy in their minds. Unchecked, Quintus was too lost to madness and creation, allowing the Quintessons to believe they owned the Cybertronians after the Downfall of the Thirteen since there was no other Prime to step up. Eventually, the species overpowered the Quintessons, forcing them back into the darkest reaches of space, alongside their Creator, Quintus.

##### Tarach

> Being the first beast-form Cybertronian, Tarach was that of an arachnid for ease of traversing the quickly growing Cybertron. Even when her siblings were getting along, she opted to keep to herself. As Megatronus and Liege began to split the family, her appearances were even more seldom, and it’s assumed she retreated to the underground to just keep an eye on how things played out.

##### Amalgamous Prime

> A trickster and the joker of the Thirteen, Amalgamous was heralded as the first shifter. First Transformer to possess a Transformation Cog, but was unique in its execution; Amalgamous could shift into whatever he pleased, constantly allowing him to change his appearance and plates without needing to scan anything, proving him to be the most unpredictable - yet most easy going - of the Primes. Favorite Brother of Optimus Prime. Was the sole reason Polyhex was created, and partially the reason they have such a reputation as a party city, full of debauchery. Honoring Amalgamous' name as best they could, the city is just as unpredictable for experiences as its Patron. 

##### Optimus Prime

> The most beloved of all the Primes, he was known as the Mediator for the Thirteen, and was always among the first to raise an arm in greeting. Primus split his spark to make his true mate, Xanthus, introducing the theory of Spark Mates. His Spark Mate was the reason for his downfall when Megatronus attacked and killed her, dragging Optimus down with her. His spark was salvaged and placed with the Seer, allowing him to be reborn as Orion Pax, without his memories as a Prime, at a safer time, and allow him to reclaim the mantle when appropriate.

##### Xanthus Prime

> Created from the split spark fragment from Optimus Prime, she was created to make it an uneven number, so there was a deciding factor for disputes. Xanthus was the first Seeker, and was who Solus modeled the race after upon her demise at Megatronus’ hand. Xanthus was lost to the Cybertronian population upon being resparked due to a complete wipe of her memories, despite the Primes trying to recover their lost sister.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Primus, Unicron, & Their Priests

It is safe to assume that the Maker & Unmaker are always constant in any verse, as are their priests; just as immortal as the Gods they serve. Over time, more and more have branched off from these, but Primus’ Priest has always been tasked with handling the Matrix of Leadership between Primes (where applicable) and Unicron’s has always sown the seeds of chaos and corruption in Unicron’s stead. Following will be information given for each character and their roles in Cybertronian history, regardless of the verse they’re in.

##### Alpha

> Alpha is the High Priest for Primus, created after the downfall of the Thirteen. While he has given his word that his spark is Primus’ in all his acts, he opts for a much quieter existence, residing inside the temple at the heart of Iacon. He shares an alt form with his darker counterpart; that of a dragon and usually the wings form a cloak to hide him while he’s in bi-pedal mode. Despite being for Primus’ side, he is not without defenses, and the preservation of Primus’ ways are above all his main concern. He will help where he can, but he will not shy from violence if it is brought to his doorstep. 

##### Izireyah

> Izireyah is the High Priestess for Unicron, having gone so far as to give her very spark to him. Her form is one of power, a dragon similar to Alpha, though she hides it in far more menacing ways; opting to look like an innocent femme to weasel her way close to victims. Known as Mother Terror, she has carried one daughter for Unicron in return for her powers and immortality. The daughter became the first Spark Eater known to Cybertron, but was able to hide in and amongst its people, becoming more myth than legend. Izireyah is notorious for being the one to convince Megatronus Prime to betray his brothers, and start the downfall. She has no home of residence, preferring to travel the planet, seeing where she can stir up hatred and trouble. 

##### Knock Out

> Knock Out is the one daughter from Unicron and Izireyah, and while not a High Priestess by any means, she does hold a place close to Unicron's spark - dark as it is. A Seeker in form to pay homage to the Prime Unicron wanted but could not get, she is known as the Mother of the Spark Eaters. Knock Out remains hidden amongst the people of Cybertron, striking when she must, and knowing to keep herself hidden no matter what it takes. She becomes the Guardian to Xanthus upon her resparking, and is not inherently evil so much as she is just a Guardian of Sparks; those that are corrupt or no longer have a purpose are disposed of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Knock Out is _that_ Knock Out (Transformers Prime) and it's one of those things that I swear makes sense the more I write out for it, but just know my version of Knock Out - at least Pre-War - is a Seeker, and descendant from Unicron himself. 
> 
> Again, if you see a name that you don't recognize, it's an OC (Xanthus, Tryarch, Tarach, Izireyah, Alpha) and almost all of my writing is for a quiet little corner of AU's and chaos that I've started, just for an easy place to put 'em all. If you're still reading this, you're the real trooper....
> 
> From now on, any Verse work will be added in here; there's only three that come to mind so far (Default, Seeker, & Royal) but that'll all make sense at a much later date I promise you that...Just ignore me and my crazy ramblings xD


End file.
